


The Prince and His Pauper

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Here puppy puppy puppy, Kaiba is still Kaiba, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored. Especially by some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a Picture Challenge. Jounouchi was in Kaiba's Battle City clothes and grinning, Seto was in his school uniform and looking his usual self.
> 
> Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Yugi-Oh.  
> 

He’s the guy everyone learned to ignore on the first day of school. He didn’t make it hard to forget he existed at all.  
Until he talked, then EVERYONE knew he existed. Painfully so.

Whispers are exchanged, their words meant to be private though they reach the young man’s ears anyway.  
“He’s gonna be in so much trouble.”  
“I can’t believe he spoke to the teacher like that!”  
“Does he WANT to get suspended?”  
“What’s his problem?”

He continues to tune them all out, reading his book.  
He has more important things to worry about.

~

“Man! That Kaiba thinks he’s such a bad ass!” A certain blond with golden-brown eyes who goes by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya sits back and huffs, balancing on the hind legs of his chair with his feet on his desk.  
“Just ignore him,” advises a cute girl with a yellow ribbon to keep her long purple hair in a ponytail. She proudly goes by the name of Nozaka Miho, Ribbon to her friends. “All he does is sit there reading anyways.”  
“What’s he got this time?” wonders Honda Hiroto, a boy with brown hair done up in a fin-shape. She answers after taking a quick peek around Honda to the silent boy in the back of the class.  
“Russian For Quick-Studies and Russian Business Made Easy. Wow, he already knows German and English, doesn’t he? EEP!” She hides behind her friend’s larger frame when ice blue eyes rise to glare at her. Jounouchi snorts.  
“Don’t let the freak scare ya, Ribbon.”  
“Who are you calling a freak, mutt?”

Jounouchi is on his feet so fast that his chair topples over. “Oh you did NOT just call me a dog!” The blond’s raised fist shakes in his sudden anger.  
“You have a problem with that, mongrel?” sneers Kaiba Seto, putting down his book. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he brushes chestnut strands from his hard eyes.  
“Yeah I got a problem with it, ya hardass! And it ain’t the only thing! You’re a real jerk and your attitude stinks!”  
“Yapping from a puppy doesn’t carry far, mutt.”  
“Them’s fighting words, Kaiba!” Jounouchi shouts while pointing a finger at his classmate. Seto’s reply is dull and sarcastic.  
“Ooh, I’m so scared.”  
“That’s it! I’ve had it with you!” Jounouchi pulls a fist back and Seto smirks at the action.  
“Better behave, mutt. Your master just returned.”  
“Wha? Master?!” He falters in confusion.

“Jounouchi! What are you doing?” shouts a small boy with large violet eyes. Muto Yugi is known best for his spiky hair. Blond bangs frame his cherubic face while the rest of his hair flares out in a black halo tipped in crimson.  
“Aw, let him smack the guy, Yugi,” cuts in Honda. “He deserves it.” Yugi frowns in disapproval.  
“Stop it, Jounouchi. You could get in trouble, even suspended.”  
“Fine, fine...” The blond turns away to return to his desk.  
“Poor puppy got reprimanded.”  
“KAIBA!” Jounouchi jerks back around and pounces on the smirking teen.

~

Jounouchi grits his teeth as he and Seto sit in the principal’s office, waiting to be scolded. He shifts the ice pack over his eye. “You hit like a girl, Kaiba.”  
“Tell that to your face, mutt.”  
“GRR!”

An elder gentleman steps in and closes the door. “Well, well. Jounouchi, Kaiba, I hear you two were fighting in class. Care to explain why?”  
“Kaiba was being a jerk!”  
“I had been minding my own business when ‘he’ called me a freak.”  
“You were glaring at Ribbon!”  
“She was staring at me!”

The principal groans as the boys move further and further back to past ‘transgressions’. He takes a couple Advil.  
This might take a while.

~

A small hand turns down the rock music his sound system is more than happy to spew, due to the ringing of the phone. “Kaiba residence.”  
“It’s me, Mokuba.”  
“Oniisama!” A bright smile can be heard in the child’s voice. “What is it?”  
“I’m going to be late tonight. Will you be okay?”  
“Oh.” The young boy tries not to sound disappointed. “Of course I will be.”

Seto exchanges goodbyes before hanging up the office phone, then heads off for detention. He resists the urge to perform the immature gesture of rolling his eyes when Jounouchi speaks.  
“Had to call your mommy, Kaiba?”  
“Not that it’s any of your business,” he says while taking his seat, “but I had to call my brother.”  
“Bet he’s glad you’re not coming home.”  
“Don’t speak of things you know nothing about,” he snaps.  
“Ouch! I think I hit a nerve.” The blond grins. Anything further is left unsaid as the teacher enters the room.

Jounouchi sighs, very bored. He’s already done his homework and the teacher won’t let him sleep, so all he has left to do is look around for a bit. He pauses on Seto. How the brunet dresses is in reflection of his grades. Perfect, down to the fold creases on his uniform and every strand of hair on his head.  
What a contrast to how Jounouchi wears his own uniform, wrinkled and untucked.

Jounouchi snorts to himself, thinking his classmate is a total tight-ass. The brunet must live with a grandparent from a strict family or something to be such a jerk. The guy never even removes his uniform jacket!

Hello?  
Time seems to slow down as Jounouchi watches Seto’s nimble fingers first unclasp his uniform collar then undo the buttons one-by-one. The navy jacket slips off one shoulder then the other, leaving Seto in a white shirt that seems to be getting on the small side. The short sleeves allow surprisingly toned arms to be revealed. Jounouchi finds himself licking his lips even as he tries not to blush. He feels like he’s peeking into the brunet’s bedroom for a private show instead of watching him in the stuffy classroom.  
Blue eyes glance up. Jounouchi jerks his eyes to the blackboard, pretending he hasn’t been staring.

Seto isn’t fooled.

Jounouchi props his elbow on the desk and rests his chin on his palm. At some point in time, he’s locked onto his classmate again. Brown eyes search out the tell-tell lines of someone who works out, imagining that body without the cloth when he locates them.  
The blond blinks. It’s obvious to him that Seto is in excellent condition. So why isn’t he in gym like everyone else?

“What, pray tell, are you staring at?”  
“Why aren’t you in gym?” Seto scowls at the question.  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“Aw, c’mon. It can’t hurt to tell me.”  
“It’s NONE of YOUR business.”  
“Geez, grouch.” Jounouchi frowns and goes back to staring at the blackboard. Seto’s body may be appealing, but he knows trashcans with better personalities.

Really though, who would have thought the infuriating teen has been hiding THAT under his jacket? With Seto’s personality, Jounouchi would have thought the brunet would be showing off. Probably some crap about superior strength to go with his superior brains.

Golden-brown glazes over as he further plays out the situation. Jounouchi can imagine the other boy as an athlete, like a basketball or soccer player, seeing how much his legs make up his tall figure. He can just see how the sweat would drip down the lean body, the strong muscles working under firm flesh. A grin spreads over Jounouchi’s lips as his mind moves on to after the game and thus, to the shower. Those long fingers would spread the soap over the panels of Seto’s abs then lower to—the teacher’s voice breaks through his daydream. “Okay, you two can go now.”

Seto is prompt in leaving, ignoring the feel of Jounouchi’s eyes on him.

To his credit, Jounouchi doesn’t run out like a madman. Rather, he grabs his bag and heads for the nearest restroom where his daydream insists on continuing to his inconvenience. Splashing cold water on his face isn’t doing any good as it only enhances the imaginary shower scene. Jounouchi shivers, his hand traveling down his chest and stomach like the trail dream-Seto is tracing down his own body.

“God, something is so wrong with me if I’m noticing that jackass.” That doesn’t make his arousal go away.

Taking a deep breath, he grabs hold of the nearest sink and turns the cold water on full blast, then sticks his head under the rushing current.

~*~*~*~

“Niichan!” Jounouchi smiles and hugs his petite little sister. “Why are you wet? And what happened to your eye?” She looks over the light bruise. It’s not too bad, but it’ll be puffy and discolored for the next couple days.  
“Hey, Shizuka. Um, nothing. Sorry I’m late.”  
“You got detention for fighting again, didn’t you?” A small disapproving frown graces her lips. Jounouchi sweatdrops.  
“Got it in one. Is dinner ready?”  
“Almost. Probably another twenty to twenty-five minutes. Takatori-san made mom’s favorite.”  
“Eww, stuffed eggplant. I’m gonna wash up, so I might be late.”  
“Don’t overheat in the bath.”

The bedroom floor is immediately visited by Jounouchi’s schoolbag, followed at once by his uniform. In spite of his efforts, the image of Seto still burns in his memory. He’s all he could think of on the car ride home.

He sighs as he steps into his private shower. He needs to douse more than his head with cold water to fix his problem. “It’s just lust...no biggie.”  
He groans as he wraps a hand around his erection and squeezes. “Dammit...why am I so hard?”

Jounouchi sits on his knees, stroking his cock that remains stiff in spite of the torrent of freezing water. Thoughts of smirking lips and a deep voice keep him hot. He hunches over, his other arm now helping to support him as his lean frame pants and moans.  
The icy droplets pour over his back like harsh fingers. He wonders if Seto’s touch is just as cold, as cold as his gaze that freezes and burns him like dry ice every time they fight.

He strokes faster. “Oh God...” Jounouchi muffles his cry against his arm when he cums.  
He pants for breath as the last traces of his desire is washed down the drain. He sits back up on his knees, letting the artificial rain cool his flushed body. “I’m so screwed up.”

Right now, he can just hear Seto’s mocking laughter.

~*~*~*~

“Mokuba, it’s time for your medication.”  
“But I don’t like taking it...” The small boy pulls his thick black mane into a high ponytail.  
“It’s for your own good.” Seto gets out a miniature briefcase, inside are several syringes and a glass container filled with a clear lavender liquid. “Come here.” Mokuba takes Seto’s hand to guide him to the seat safely.  
“Oniisama, were you in a fight?” Seto blinks in wonderment at how sensitive his brother’s touch has become.  
“It was just a scuffle.” The boy frowns.  
“How come? Who was it?”  
“It was over something stupid and you wouldn’t know them.”  
“Was it that Jounouchi guy you’re always mumbling about? The all-money-and-no-brains blond with a hot a—” Seto cuts him off quickly, unbelieving his sibling overheard him complaining to himself at some point. He’s going to have to be more careful around such tender ears.  
“Someone doesn’t want dinner tonight.”  
“So about that medicine!” Mokuba sits between Seto’s legs and bows his head forward. “Owwww...” he whines as the needle penetrates the soft space below the base of his skull.  
“There, it’s done.” He lightly drops a kiss on the back of Mokuba’s neck in silent apology.

“May I go back to my book now?”  
“Did you finish all of today’s lessons?”  
“Sure did!” He looks up at Seto with an adorable, proud smile, his eyes unblinking. Seto steadies his voice as he stares into those unseeing orbs.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Yay!” The boy zips off.

Seto’s own eyes sadden for a moment. He looks at what’s left of the pale liquid. “I might have to find other work before the job comes...”  
His hand absently touches his side, just below his ribs. It’s still tender there from previous ‘other work’.

He shakes his head and puts everything away. “What do you want for dinner?” he calls out loud enough so Mokuba can hear him in the next room.  
“Ramen!”  
“We had that last night!”  
“Can’t we have it again?” Seto rolls his eyes since there’s no one to see him do it.  
“No! You’ll get fat if you keep eating ramen!”  
“Eww... Egg noodle!”  
“Alright.”

The phone rings, Seto picks the cordless up on his way to the kitchen. “Kaiba residence. Father isn’t home right now. No, I can’t say when. I’ll make sure he signs the proper papers and mails them out to you on time. Goodbye.” He places the phone down by the stove. “Bastard hasn’t been home in five years. How the hell should I know?”

He lets his current task take over his thoughts. It won’t due for him to get upset over old news. He has to take care of Mokuba.


	2. Chapter 2

Miho waves her hand in front of Jounouchi’s eyes. “Jou-kun? You home?”  
“Huh? Wha?” He blinks and looks at the faces of his friends.  
“We’ve been calling you for five minutes,” replies Yugi, his expressive eyes concerned. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, you’ve been zoning out all morning,” adds Honda.  
“`M fine. Just been thinking.”  
The lunch bell rings. They watch as Seto gathers all his things and leaves.

“Where do you think he goes?” wonders Miho.  
“What do you mean?” questions Jounouchi.  
“You don’t know? People talked about it for at least a month,” explains Honda.  
“Apparently he leaves the school grounds,” finishes Yugi.  
“Weird...” Jounouchi walks over to the window and watches the taller teen walk right past the gates. “Huh.”

“Hey! How about we go hang out at the arcade after school? They’re having a special this weekend!”  
“Great idea, Miho,” agrees Yugi. “It’ll be fun!”  
“How about Sunday afternoon instead?” suggests Jounouchi.  
“Why Sunday?” asks Miho. “Tomorrow’s just a half-day so we could go then if not today.”  
“I have a meeting early Sunday morning and Shizuka will skin me alive if I don’t study for that math test on Saturday. We have that project in science class too.” Honda laughs.  
“Man! She’s got you whipped!” Jounouchi swings an arm around the other boy’s neck and holds him on the tight side, making his friend squeak to everyone’s amusement.  
“Thanks for volunteering to help me, Honda ol’ buddy!” Miho and Yugi laugh.

“Ribbon!”  
“Anzu!” Miho hugs the bouncy brunette. “I didn’t see you first period! Where were you?”  
“I had an audition. I’m in the finals!” Both girls squeal and bounce, drawing the eyes of every male in the area. “But that’s not what I wanted to tell you.”  
“What is it? What is it?” Anzu leans towards her friend and performs the infamous stage whisper.  
“A bunch of us were talking about Kaiba cause of that spat he had with Minamoto-sensei, and I heard from a friend who heard from a friend, from a friend, from a friend that Kaiba’s an orphan. That’s why he’s such as ass. He totally hates adults or something.”  
“And everyone else,” cracks Honda.  
“I’m sure there’s someone he likes...” defends Yugi, ever the good-natured optimist. Anzu just shrugs.  
“Anyway, my friend’s-friend’s-friend’s friend is home schooled and lives right across the street from Kaiba. She said she’s NEVER seen anyone but Kaiba and his little brother enter or exit the house.”  
“That’s weird,” says Miho. “Even if they’re living separately from their folks you’d think an adult of SOME kind would stop by sometimes.” Anzu nods then continues.  
“And from a slightly less reliable source, Kaiba’s often seen in the red-light district.”  
“No way! Seriously?”  
“Don’t be so surprised, Ribbon-chan,” says Honda. “Not like anyone here would give it to that jerk.”

Jounouchi mentally scowls. It’s easy for him to see Seto with a couple of sluttish babes hanging off each arm. He mentally slaps himself. He shouldn’t care! He doesn’t even like the guy!

“Guys, we should go eat before lunch is over.”  
The mention of food snaps Jounouchi back to reality. “Good idea, Yugi! Let’s go!”

~

When they return to class Seto is already back at his desk reading his Russian books. Jounouchi exchanges hellos with his fellow classmates as he reclaims his seat. For some reason, it really irks him that Seto is simply ignoring him. Sure it was always annoying before, but now...  
NOW he has the image of Seto running off for a quick lay by some slut that he can pay to like him.

“Geez, you too good to say ‘hi’ or something?” But no response is forthcoming. Jounouchi growls and stalks to the back of the class. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Yugi rushes over and grabs his friend’s sleeve.  
“Jounouchi! What are you doing?” The blond grits his teeth when Seto continues to ignore him. He slams his palms on the brunet’s desk, making everyone but his intended target jump. Cold eyes finally look at him.

“What do you want, mutt?”  
“Stop calling me that, you damn...damn VAGABOND!”  
“Jounouchi!” Yugi cries in shock. Jounouchi shakes the small boy off his arm, glaring at Seto. The taller teen closes his book, expression tight.  
“Care to say that again, MUTT?” His knuckles are white around the hard binding. Jounouchi puts his face right in Seto’s, his hot breath rolling over stony features.  
“I said, You. Damn. VA-GA-BOND.”

Somewhere beyond the pounding of blood between his ears, Jounouchi can almost hear Honda attempting to warn him about something. He tries to listen in, but the endless depths of frozen artic seas hold him spellbound.  
The teacher pulling his ear easily takes his mind off of Seto’s eyes though.

Wait. Is that a hickey on Seto’s neck?

“I will NOT have you disrupting my class again, Jounouchi Katsuya! You may be head honcho at your fancy company, but here I’M the big cheese! Now take your seat or you’ll get detention for a month!”  
“Ow! Ow! All right! Ow! Just let go!” He rubs his abused ear and returns to his desk, Seto’s sharp smirk following him.  
He should yell out what he saw hiding under Seto’s collar and see if that damn smirk stays.

~*~*~*~

A rough hand slides down the slick flesh of his back as the hand’s owner rams into him, striking that spot deep inside that makes his every nerve sing in ecstasy.  
His fists dig into the sweat-soaked sheets, his body straining with every thrust. He gasps and pants, starving for more than air. He needs that final push, his release.

Those cold sapphires that always glare at him demand it.  
“AHH!”

The two teens take greedy gulps of air. The wet sheets don’t do much to help cool them down after going at it for the better part of three hours.  
“Damn, man. Who were you thinking about that got you THAT excited?”  
“Whaddya mean?” Jounouchi mumbles against his friend’s shoulder.  
Honda rolls his eyes, then flinches when sweat drips into one. He knocks his now floppy hair away to prevent more painful occurrences. “C’mon, you can tell me. Not like we’re romantically involved or anything. Besides, I happen to remember you yelling Jack Sparrow last time and Legolas the time before that.” Jounouchi blushes.  
“Yeah, well, they’re really hot.”  
“So tell me who’s hot this time. Promise not to laugh.” The brunet grins.  
“Promise promise?” Jounouchi sits up and rests his arms on his knees.  
“Promise promise.”

“Well?” urges Honda when Jounouchi remains silent.  
“Um...” Honda sits up too, looking at his fair friend.  
“C’mon, I promised I wouldn’t laugh.”  
“I...I was thinkin’ `bout...Kaiba.”  
“You’re shittin’ me!” The idea of Jounouchi being attracted to that certain classmate is ludicrous in his opinion. “That guy’s a total dickweed!”  
“I know! That’s why I didn’t wanna say anything! I don’t like the guy, but...”  
“But?”  
“You know how they turn off the AC after hours so detention is hot as all get out? Seto took off his jacket.”  
“That iceberg can get hot?”  
“I was surprised too. But damn, man. You should have seen him! He was still wearing a shirt but I could tell he has one hellva body!”  
“But it’s KAIBA, and the guy’s totally straight.” Jounouchi groans and lays his head against his folded arms.  
“I know...I don’t get it either. There’s just...something about him.”  
“That why you started that fight?”  
“I dunno...I guess. Maybe.”   
“You got it bad.” Honda shakes his head. “Who woulda thunk?”  
“Shut up. I don’t got anything bad outside of one-sided lust.”  
“Your screaming Legolas is one-sided lust, Jounouchi.”

Knock knock!

“Niichan! You told me to remind you about your science project!” Both boys jump, the conversation forgotten for the moment.  
“Shit!”  
“We forgot!”

~*~*~*~

Seto shuffles through several bills; heating, electric, cable, water... He sighs and looks at a vial running near empty of its precious lavender liquid.  
As much as he would like to stay in today and hang out with his beloved brother, it’s just won’t be practical. They’re going to need a bit more money to make sure there’s enough to not only pay the bills and buy groceries, but to also purchase more medication. There’s also the fact both of them will be in need of new clothes soon.

He puts everything away and changes out of the slacks and polo shirt he had put on that morning after his shower. He’s going to need something more enticing if he hopes to attract certain customers.

Seto exits his room and calls out into the hall as he heads for the living room. “Mokuba, I have to work today. Will you be all right?”  
“Yes, oniisama!” The young boy runs up to his brother from his bedroom and trips over a pillow that had fallen off the couch at some point without Seto noticing. “Whoa!”  
“Mokuba!” Seto dives to his knees and grabs his brother before he can hit the ground. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks for the save. What about you? I heard your knees slam down pretty hard.”  
“I’m fine.” He straightens the boy back up and puts the cushion where it should be. He’s relieved that Mokuba can’t see the grimace on his face. Hopefully, his knees won’t bruise and are only tender from the sudden abuse.

“Is what you’re wearing okay for work?” Mokuba wrinkles his brow, looking cutely confused. Seto blushes.  
“I’m still getting changed. Your dinner is in the fridge on the usual shelf, and make sure to drink your milk. I’ll be back to give you your medicine, okay?”  
“Okay. Don’t work too hard, oniisama. I’ll just go surf around the net until you’re back.”  
“It better be age appropriate,” he dead tones.  
“Well look at the time...” He takes off for his room.  
“Mokuba!”

~

The meeting was long, boring, and didn’t tell Jounouchi anything he hadn’t already predicted. Talk about a waste of time. Even worse, it was much longer than it should have been because one guy wouldn’t shut up! And now he’s late. The others expected him to meet up for an early lunch before they went to the arcade. Not only has he missed lunch, but they would have been at the arcade for at least twenty minutes now!

The flaps of his white trench coat billow out as he dashes through the streets. “Just my luck this happens when I sent the driver home! Why did his kid’s recital have to be today when I’m running late?” He scowls and picks up the pace. “So much for the leisurely walk!” He takes a sharp turn. “Yoink! Shortcut!” He runs down an ally and exits into the ‘adult’ part of town.

At Shizuka’s insistence, Jounouchi tends to stay away from the red-light district. After all, what would people think? It’s a scandal just waiting to happen.  
But he can’t disappoint his friends now, can he?

His eyes lock on a familiar face.  
He freezes.

Kaiba is pressed to a wall, his throat bared in such a way it’s both submissive and defiant. Like a God allowing a lowly mortal in their presence.  
It’s the first time Jounouchi has contemplated being on top with Seto. Just the thought of the strong-willed teen baring himself to him in such a way makes his groin stir.  
A man in an Armani suit is holding the delectable brunet down, large hands clutch slim wrists, and square hips wedge between long legs. The man licks down the sweet curve of the brunet’s pale neck.

Jounouchi sees green and red, and it’s not Christmas.

“Hey! Get off him!”  
Black hair brushes over Seto’s neck as the man turns his head to look at Jounouchi with sharp, cold, calculating eyes. “One of your admirers, Seth?” Seto snorts.  
“More like a stray dog.” Jounouchi’s hands form white-knuckle fists. The man smirks.  
“My, my. What a protective little puppy. Am I infringing on your territory?” The man chuckles and forces Seto to arch by grinding into him. Jounouchi grits his teeth.  
“Get. Off. Him.” The man merely chuckles again.  
“I really should be going anyway.” He gives Seto a long and deep parting kiss, stuffing something Jounouchi can’t see into Seto’s coat pocket at the same time. “See you around, Seth. I’ll call.” Seto nods and watches the man leave.

Jounouchi glares at the man’s back until the dark stained windows of his sports car hides him from view. “Man, Kaiba! Why’d you let a creep like that get the upper hand on y—” A hard right hook to his jaw cuts him off and sends him to land on his ass. “Ow! Fuck! What was that for?” The rest of his dignified rant dies off as he gets a clear look at his classmate.

Long blue, tailor-fit trench coat sans shirt, black leather pants so low Jounouchi can tell Seto must shave, knee-high boots, and mascara done around his eyes to give him an exotic Egyptian appearance. And that is DEFINITELY a hickey on his neck!  
It’s a full minute before the blond realizes he’s being yelled at.

“—none of your business! And do you understand just how much money I lost, you fucking mongrel?”  
“A hundred-thousand.”  
“If it was that much you’d be DEAD!”  
“No, for a full day.” Jounouchi climbs back to his feet, dusting the dirt off his white trench coat. “A hundred-thousand. Is that enough?”

For once, Seto is speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto feels he must be out of his mind. He should have said ‘hell no’, but Mokuba needs his medicine. Without it, his eyes won’t be in any condition for the surgery.  
Everything is for Mokuba. And if he has to sleep with the annoying mutt, then so be it.

Though he has to admit...he doesn’t mind THAT much. If anything, Jounouchi amuses him. He could certainly do worse.  
At least with Jounouchi, he stands a good chance of not having to hide anything like whip marks from Mokuba’s sensitive touch.  
Seto shifts gears, speeding down the road.

“How did you afford this car?”  
“It was a gift.” Seto’s tone leaves no room for questions. But Jounouchi can already guess, considering the situation. “A left at the next intersection, correct?”  
“Yeah. You should be able to see the house soon.” Jounouchi shifts in his seat to stare at Seto, thinking. The brunet scowls.  
“What?”  
“Why do you need so much money?”  
“Was my back story included in the deal?”  
“Geez, I’ll tag on another fifty-g.” Seto smirks, satisfied with their bargain.  
“It’s for my brother. The surgery itself is ridiculously priced; the medicine to prepare him for it is just as bad. A month’s worth costs eighty thousand.”  
“SHIT! That’s robbery!”  
“In short.”

The car stops at a red light and Seto flips on the left turn signal.

“...does your brother know?”  
“No.”  
“So...what’s this surgery he needs?” He flinches when Seto glares at him fiercely. “Okay, okay, we won’t touch that subject.” The car takes the turn in an angry jerk, making Jounouchi bump his head against the window. “Ow! Hey! I’m paying you a hundred-and-fifty grand! You can be a little gentler!”

The car slows as the Jounouchi Manor comes into view. Jounouchi pauses before getting out. “Sorry about the vagabond comment.”  
“Whatever.” The blond sighs and goes inside with his ‘guest’.

Seto ignores the stares of the manor’s servants. Being stared at is something he’s gotten used to. He follows Jounouchi through the many halls and past several doors leading to who knows where. During the entire time, he has to listen to the blond ramble on about everything that happens to cross his mind. Seto always did peg him for the chatty type.

“Ah, damn! I forgot to call the guys!” Jounouchi pulls out his cell phone, dialing the number for the arcade. After a couple rings, the manager picks up. “Hey, this is Jounouchi. Yeah. My buddies there? Yeah, let me talk to them.” It’s not long before he can hear Honda speaking over the loud noises in the background.  
“Where the hell are you, man?”  
“Sorry, man, I won’t be able to make it today. Something came up.”  
“Up being the secret word of the day,” cracks Seto. Jounouchi snorts, unable to completely hold in his laughter.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothin’, Honda, nothin’. Anyway, I’m sorry. I’ll treat you guys somewhere to make up for it! Honest!”  
“Yeah, yeah, all right. See you around.”

Jounouchi slips his phone back into its holder. “Geez! You had to say that while I was talking?”   
“You know you liked it.” Seto smirks. “Or are you telling me...” He twists and cups Jounouchi’s groin even as they’re walking. “...you’re not UP?”

Jounouchi thanks every god that he’s heard of that they’re right by his room.

Clothing is quickly discarded.  
Hands touch skin, mouths and tongues taste.  
Hot breath tickles his ear.

Seto’s words alone electrify his senses like the attack of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Jounouchi arches and withers, begging for more.

A wet tongue trails down the side of his neck, taking a detour to lavish over his Adam’s apple before continuing lower to trace collarbone. Seto smirks as he finds how sensitive the top ridge is. It amuses him how the other teen whimpers like a needy puppy as he exploits other hotspots he finds.

He slides his hands along smooth thighs, spreading the blond’s legs further to better accommodate him. Jounouchi’s erection pulses against his stomach, a dewdrop of pre-cum blooming on the tip.

Seto shifts a hand to stand the throbbing organ upright, then bends down to sample Jounouchi’s essence, eliciting a whimper from his new lover. His flavor is bitter but a little sweet. It’s not a surprise to the brunet since he’s seen how much chocolate his classmate can pack away.

He holds Jounouchi’s hips still as he runs his tongue over the full length and swirls around each heavy globe of his sac. The blond’s moans make him grin. Never has Seto had such a sensitive partner.

“Lube, mutt.” Jounouchi points in the general direction of the nightstand.  
“That...that thing. The-the drawer...thing.” Seto chuckles. He’s already blowing the puppy’s mind away and the fun has only gotten started. He pops open the cap.  
“Mutt, I’m going to make you howl.”

And howl he did.  
Loud, long, and many times.

 

Seto watches Jounouchi’s chest gently rise and fall with each breath. In sleep, he can almost mistake Jounouchi for an angel.  
He glances to the clock on the nightstand. He still has some time before he has to return home.

It won’t hurt to stay a while.  
Just a little while.

After some time, Jounouchi stirs from his satisfied slumber. “Man, I don’t remember ever feeling THIS good.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Go for it.” Jounouchi stretches like a great golden cat, a soft smile on his pretty face.  
Seto’s heart skips a beat.

Seto has had his fair share of good-looking, even gorgeous, lovers, male and female alike. But Jounouchi is different. There’s just...something about him.  
When Jounouchi smiles at him it feels...sincere. It makes his heart pound in an unfamiliar beat.

Jounouchi works a hand through the knots in his hair, musing how long he must have slept. There’s a bit of moisture in the air, so he supposes Seto must have taken a shower. He figures he must have been out at least an hour. After doing the Sexual Olympics for the last several, it’s not a big surprise.

“Hey, what are you doing?” The blond sits up, glaring at his classmate. “You better not be messin’ with my business papers!”  
“Your sense of business needs improvement, mutt. And all I did was provide some footnotes, free of charge.” Jounouchi growls.  
“What would you know about the gaming industry?”  
“More than you apparently. It’s just free advice, take it or leave it.” Seto places the papers in a neat pile then stands. “The account number to which you can wire the money is in the main drawer. I’m going home.”  
“Hey, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it. You can stay.” Jounouchi slides off the bed, taking long strides to Seto’s side. For some reason, he doesn’t feel ready to let the taller teen go. He wraps his arms around Seto, pressing his body to the other’s back and kissing his neck. He feels a warmth in his chest when Seto shivers and takes a calming breath.  
“I have to give Mokuba his medicine.”  
“Oh...” Jounouchi takes a slow step away. “Uh, see you at school, I guess.”

Seto doesn’t even say goodbye.

Jounouchi sighs and sits at his reading desk. The leather is uncomfortable against his naked flesh, but he’s too lazy to put his pants on. “My god...I didn’t think it would be that fucking incredible. I’m getting hard again just thinking about it.” He rests his elbows on the now uncluttered top of his desk. “What the? He rearranged everything! How am I gonna find anything? Oh, hey, I’ve been looking for this all week.”

~*~*~*~

“Oniisama! You’re back!”  
“Of course. Did you have fun while I was gone?”  
“Sure did! The new microphone you got me let me talk to a girl all the way in America! She’s blind too!” Seto ruffles the child’s thick mane of hair.  
“I’m glad you made a new friend. Go get ready to take your medicine while I get out of my work clothes.”  
“Aww, okay.” Mokuba runs to his room to fetch his hair tie, then he pokes his head back out. “Oh, the doctor wants you to set up another appointment before the end of the month. He’s going to be gone for a few days because of a business trip.”  
“All right.” Once in his room, Seto relaxes and removes the offending articles of clothing. In truth, he prefers more conservative outfits, but those don’t pay the bills as often.

“Oniisama! I’m ready!” Slipping on something more comfortable, a tee shirt and sweatpants, Seto joins his brother in the living room. “How was work today?” the boy asks as he pulls his hair up.  
“I had a rowdy customer.”  
“What happened? You didn’t get in trouble with your boss or anything, right? I know you have a temper.” Seto chuckles at his brother’s statement, knowing it to be true. “No, I didn’t get in any trouble. I handled it.”  
“What was he being rowdy about? Owww!” Seto kisses the back of his neck before answering.  
“He wanted to be bumped up in line, is all. Childish, really. Like a puppy that saw another dog get the bone he wanted.”  
“Geez, being a waiter sounds like it’s hard work.”  
“It is, don’t ever do it. Go on and play now.”  
“Okay!” Mokuba beams and kisses his brother’s cheek before running back to his room.

~*~*~*~

Jounouchi didn’t count on feeling so awkward at school the next morning, or the morning after that and the morning after that. It was just sex. Really hot, oh-my-god-I’m-gonna-die sex, but it was JUST sex. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“There’s no way I can LIKE that guy!”

“What are you mumbling to yourself about?” asks Miho.  
“Ack! Don’t scare me like that, Ribbon! I’m delicate, you know!” Miho rolls her eyes.  
“Whatever. So, what’s going on? You’re acting weirder than usual.”  
“Just thinkin’. Nothing you gotta worry about.”  
“You sure? Cause Yugi and Honda are kinda worried too.”  
“I’m cool, I’m cool. I just have some things I need to work out. It’s business related.” He pastes a large grin on his face to show everything’s fine. Miho smiles back.  
“Well, okay. You know you can talk to us anytime, Jou-kun.”

Once Miho rejoins the rest of their small group by the window, Jounouchi risks a quick glance at Seto in the back of the class. He frowns. Unlike himself, Seto doesn’t appear to feel awkward, or anything, at all.  
He’s normal, as always.  
Jounouchi mentally frowns. Then again, he must be used to having sex for money, so it IS normal for the brunet. He wants to help his classmate out of such a bad situation, but he knows the other teen would never accept the help as they stand right now. “I wonder where their parents are?” Seto glances up for a moment, as if feeling Jounouchi’s eyes on him.  
Lately Jounouchi has found that when he gazes into Seto’s eyes, where they used to appear cold, they just look sad now.

Sad and a little lonely.

Speaking of Seto, the brunet is currently gathering his things to leave. But, it’s still the middle of the school day. “Where you going, Kaiba?”  
“None of your business, mutt.”  
“Jerk!”

He can’t believe he likes that guy! Wait, scratch that. He does NOT like Seto!  
PERIOD!

Seto hands the teacher a folded note. After she looks it over, she nods and gives her student the okay to go.

Jounouchi fumes for a few minutes more before it occurs to him that it might have to do with Seto’s brother. “Wonder if he’s okay...?”

~*~*~*~

The rest of the school week crawls by at an agonizingly slow pace. Jounouchi knows he has been driving his friends up the proverbial wall with his uncharacteristic spacing out, so he’s almost glad when Saturday’s business meeting comes around to distract him.  
It’s a fairly important meeting, important enough that he earlier thought it would best to rent one of the more expensive business rooms at the Domino Conference Center. He even managed to secure a good grade translator last minute, as his usual just came down with a case of the mumps last night.

It goes off without a hitch.  
The correct papers are signed, everyone bows, and they even shake hands. Katsuya Corp. is finally breaking into the toy business, starring the cast of his hit video game ‘Dragon Gods of Valor’. He anticipates they will sell well, especially the King of Winter Dragon Valley. The girls won’t stop sending letters about his ‘gorgeous’ blue eyes, and other assets.  
Jounouchi blushes as he packs the last of his notes into his briefcase. It wasn’t until a moment ago that he realized that particular character has a striking resemblance to a certain classmate. He wonders if he can get Seto to dress up and sign autographs at a convention.

After making sure he has all his stuff and that no one has left anything in the room, he locks up and heads towards the elevators. A familiar voice speaking gibberish catches his attention.

The door to one of the other rooms swings open, allowing a handful of men to exit, one being a teenage brunet with blue eyes who looks absolutely stunning in an Italian suit.  
Seto is without a doubt the translator between the businessmen, his silver tongue speaking the harsh Russian language in clear, even tones.

Jounouchi can scarcely believe his eyes. Seto is being charming and polite like he invented the role. It’s a complete one-eighty from how he always is!  
Seto accepts a card from the foreign man before the two parties split ways.

The blond doesn’t like how close Seto and his supposed employer stand together as they talk. He doesn’t like how he slips a card into the brunet’s breast pocket or how his hand lingers after he brushes away imaginary lint from Seto’s broad shoulder.  
Fortunately, Jounouchi manages to keep his professional face on when the man passes by. 

“Hey, Kaiba,” Jounouchi greets as he walks up to the other. “I’m surprised to see you here.”  
“I choose to take that as a compliment, mutt.” The blond scowls.  
“I didn’t mean nothin’ by it! I just meant I didn’t think I’d see you here.”  
“With my clothes on.”  
“Yeah. I mean no!”

Seto smirks. Watching the other teen squirm is so amusing. “Was there something you needed?” For some reason, he finds himself hoping for a ‘yes’.  
“I, um...er...” Seto’s smirk grows.  
“Or were you just jealous?”  
“No! ...yes, no! Definitely not!” The brunet hooks a finger in the loop of Jounouchi’s tie and pulls him closer.  
“If you’re that jealous, you should do what they do and buy me.” The blond’s mouth goes dry. Those arctic blues are pulling him in deep. So deep he wonders if it’s possible to ever escape.

His body moves on its own, pulling Seto into the room he had only just left. He traps the brunet against the door, sucking on his tongue and grinding their hips together.  
Jounouchi is knocked out of his self-induced buzz when Seto pushes him hard. He stumbles backwards and lands roughly on a chair. “Ow! Fuck!” He grabs his side where the chair arm took a stab at him. “A ‘no’ would have been enough!”  
“Who’s saying no?”

Then Seto is between his legs, pulling him out of his pants. His tongue burns a trail of pleasure over the throbbing flesh, making Jounouchi moan. He tries to push himself into that sweet mouth, but Seto will have none of that. He holds the blond’s hips against the seat while he licks and swirls, tasting every bit of hungry cock and the dewdrops of precum beginning to blossom from the slick head.  
Jounouchi buries his hands in Seto’s hair. “Oh God!” He thought the blowjob he got the first time was good; that was nothing compared to what Seto is doing to him now! He’ll go crazy if the brunet keeps doing that with his tongue! It just keeps swirling and swirling and teasing and... “I-I’m gonna...!”

Searing heat engulfs him. One good, hard suck and he’s cumming inside of Seto’s tight throat. Jounouchi bites his hand to keep from screaming and alerting the entire building of their torrid affair. Bursts of starlight blind his vision and numb senses that have nothing to do with what just happened between his legs.

Jounouchi pants heavily, his body boneless and his suit too stifling. Heavy-lidded eyes manage to make out Seto standing and straightening his suit...and holding Jounouchi’s wallet in one elegant hand. Several bills are extracted before Seto leans forward to slip the wallet back into its original pocket. Their lips brush in a teasing caress.

“I’ll see you in school, mutt.” Seto then turns away, intent on leaving as he still has other business to attend to. But long arms wrap around his waist and a warm body presses against his back.  
“Tomorrow. All day tomorrow, however much you want. I know you have a few things you need to do, but come back to me afterwards.” Shivers run up and down Seto’s spine. There’s no reason for the blond’s words to affect him this way but, he’s already quivering in anticipation.  
“As long as you pay...”  
“I will.”

~*~*~*~

Domino Private Hospital is expensive to say the least. But the patients receive the best care from the best doctors...provided they can afford their service. It’s here that the Kaiba brothers spend their early Sunday morning.

Seto watches Mokuba read a children’s book, his dexterous fingers sliding over the pages. The room is filled with bright colors and toys meant to entertain and comfort young patients. Seto muses it suits his brother quite well. “How is he, Sanada-san?” The old doctor sighs, treading a hand through his beard.  
“His situation is deteriorating. He needs to get the operation soon or it may become impossible.”  
“How soon?”  
“Another month. Tops.”  
“I see.” 

Doctor Sanada removes his spectacles to clean them with a cloth. “As a licensed physician, I can’t legally advise the surgery since you’re both minors.”  
“I know, Sanada-san. I thank you for taking such a risk.”  
“You two are still children. As a human being, I couldn’t turn you away when I know of means that could benefit you. Just be careful.” He places his glasses back on. “Sight is an important sense, but Mokuba-kun wouldn’t want you to be permanently hurt or even killed trying to get the money.”  
“I’ll be careful.” Seto looks to the doctor, eyes steeled with determination. “But he will have that surgery.”


	4. Chapter 4

Golden-brown eyes stare blankly at the textbook in front of him, tapping the page with the eraser of his pencil. Jounouchi’s mind has been stuck on a certain brunet for days. When he bought Seto last Sunday they did more than have amazing wild-monkeys-doing-the-hula sex (several times at that), they had actually talked, over tea even. He had found out something he would never have believed just a couple weeks ago. Seto is a likeable guy.  
He’s a very unlucky on too. Seto didn’t release too many details about his private life, but Jounouchi can fill in a few of the blanks. In essence, it all adds up to Seto raising Mokuba alone, paying for any and all expenses that come up (School, medical, clothing, rent...) without anybody finding out. Seto could claim emaciation, but Mokuba (he had finally wheedled the name out of him) would be sent to the orphanage. And if there is only one thing about the brunet that is clear, it’s that he loves his brother over everything else.

“Jou...Jou!”  
“Huh?” Jounouchi blinks in wonderment as he yanked back to the present. Honda slams his book closed, obviously frustrated at his friend.  
“Jou, we’re not going to get any studying done if you don’t pay attention,” Miho says with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry, guys.” Jounouchi runs a hand through his bangs, noting that they’re getting too long. “I’m just preoccupied.”  
“Is everything all right?” asks Yugi.  
“Yeah, it is.” Honda bashes his fist on the table, making everyone jump out of their skins.  
“Stop bullshitting us! You’ve been mopin’ for a week!”  
“I am not moping!”  
“Fuck yes you are!”

“Guys! Let’s not fight over this!” Yugi attempts to cool the other two down, his small arms waving between them.  
“Not to mention you must be totally disturbing Muto-san downstairs,” quips Miho. “Look, just tell us already. We can help, and if not, you might at least feel better.” Jounouchi finally concedes.  
“I guess you’re right...” He sighs and closes his pencil-abused textbook. He cringes a little from the expectant faces of his friends. He puts on his best diplomatic face, and jumbles it all together anyways. “I’vebeensleepingwithKaibaalotanditsreallygoodandIthinkImayactuallylikehimwhichisstupidandnowI—”

“WHAT?!”

Under different circumstances, Jounouchi would find their expressions funny. Yugi is blushing red as a crimson rose, Miho’s jaw has dropped to the ground floor in utter disbelief, and Honda looks to be in a state of supreme shock. Like Apple and Windows just did a merger shock. Yugi is the first to come around.

“How did this happen?”  
“Um...remember when I was supposed to meet you guys at the arcade? I kinda took the shortcut through the red-light district and uh...bought him.”  
“Oh my God! He’s a prostitute?” exclaims Miho.  
“You’re shittin’ us.”  
“I’m not shittin’, Honda.”  
“You have to be shitting us. YOU don’t have to buy people to get laid.”

Miho nudges Jounouchi in the side. “So how was it?” she asks with a wink. In spite of what Honda believes, no girl at school would say no to the glacial brunet if he asked. How the blue-eyed teen is in bed is a huge topic for debate.  
“Aw, geez, Ribbon,” shouts Honda. “Why would you wanna know something like THAT?”  
“Because Jou-kun’s hot and Kaiba-san’s hot. I want to know if the sex was hot too.”  
“It was fucking fantastic,” the blond admits without hesitation.  
“I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you,” mutters Honda. He’s pissed off that his best friend is apparently spending money to have sex with someone they’re both supposed to hate. He should have taken the warning sign from a while back more seriously, when Jounouchi was talking what a body the brunet had.

“Could we not talk about that part?” Yugi asks from underneath his arms. The boy’s ears look sun-burnt from how red they are. The other three sweatdrop at their friend’s sensitivity. “Jou-kun,” He says as he sits back up, face still red but now under control, “if you’re starting to like him maybe you should talk? You don’t want to get in too deep.”  
“Yeah, the guy’s a slut,” adds Honda.  
“He doesn’t do it because he wants to!” Jounouchi snaps with more venom than he meant to use. His outburst strikes his friends silent. The blond sighs and rests his elbows on the table, then cups his face in his hands. “His brother has some kind of disease that’s making him go blind. He’s trying to pay for the operation. He needs it soon or it’ll be too late.”

“Oh wow,” is all Miho can say.  
“That’s awful,” follows up Yugi. Jounouchi nods.  
“His brother is only two years younger than Shizuka. I tried offering the money, but he said he won’t take charity.”

There’s an awkward silence until Honda speaks. “Um, speaking of your sister, I just remembered that she told me to tell you something.”  
“You better not have been flirting with Shizuka,” the blond growls. “I KNOW you. You’re not allowed to date her!” Honda grins.  
“Her and your mother would disagree.”  
“Oh, you bastard!”

Yugi’s little hands cover Jounouchi’s big mouth. The small boy gives him an apologetic look. Miho giggles. “You were saying, Honda?” she asks.  
“Some of the big wigs have been gambling at your downtown arena. You probably wanna go stop them.” Yugi releases his friend’s mouth.  
“Damn straight I’m gonna stop them! If they wanna gamble they can build their own damn arena! C’mon! Let’s go!”  
“But the test is tomorrow,” protests Yugi.  
“We’re just taking a little break, Yug,” says Jounouchi, ruffling his friend’s spikes.  
“Yeah, we’ll study better if we’re relaxed,” adds Honda.  
“Besides,” Miho says with a twinkle in her eye, “this sounds like fun.”  
“Well, I guess...”  
“Awright! That’s the spirit, Yug,” exclaims the taller teen, throwing the petite boy over his shoulder. “Let’s go!”  
“Jou! Put me down!” The others laugh good-heartedly. There really isn’t anything they can do about Jounouchi’s problem. It’s something that the blond will have to handle himself. For now, all they can do is support him and be there if he gets hurt.

 

Shizu World, named in honor of Jounouchi’s sister, is the largest gaming center in Japan. At the front steps greet two Duel Monsters, Joan of Arc and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Pass the large double doors are several more statues of other Duel Monsters lining the walls of the first level, all the way up to the fourth level where the dueling tables are.  
The extra large elevator drops them off on the highest floor.

More people than usual fill the bustling room even though only one table is currently being used. The stadium-size flat screen on the wall shows what’s going on for those who can’t see over the crowd. Mixed with the audience are some familiar and not entirely welcomed faces. Jounouchi marches up to the closest one.

“What are you doing here, Otogi?”  
“Scoping out the competition,” Otogi Ryuji answers with much sarcasm, playing with the D6 earing he wears. Ryuji is a dark-haired, emerald-eyed boy in the same business as Jounouchi and is a direct competitor against Katsuya Corporation even though Dark Crown, Ryuji’s company, specializes in more tabletop and dice games rather than video and arcade. It was actually an original game that Ryuji invented that made his company as large as it is today, a fact he won’t let Jounouchi (who inherited his company) forget. Jounouchi glares at him, but Ryuji only rolls his eyes in response. “Same reason as everyone else, Einstein. I heard there was a hot new Duelist kicking everybody’s ass. I haven’t been disappointed.”

“Oh, wow!” Yugi points to the screen. “That’s a Blue Eyes on the field!”  
“And there’s another in the graveyard,” fills in the dice master.  
“He has TWO?” shouts the group of friends.  
“Sure does. Even I want to get a piece of the action.”

Honda attempts to get a look at the Duelists, but there are too many people in the way. “Damn, I can’t see them.”  
“Hey! The Blue Eyes Duelist is making his move,” says Yugi.

“Go head, pretty boy! Draw! No matter what you do, I’m taking you out! I found your weakness!”  
“Did you now?” says a smooth baritone. Jounouchi and his friends gasp. They know that voice!  
It’s Seto!

“First I switch my monsters from defense and put them into attack mode, then I play Monster Reborn! Say hello to an old friend, Blue Eyes White Dragon!”  
“So what? It’s not going to help you!”  
“But that’s not all.” Seto’s grin sends a chill down his opponent’s spine. “I sacrifice Witty Phantom and Jin, Genie of the Lamp to summon my third Blue Eyes!”  
“A third? There’re only four in the first place!”  
“That’s right,” he confirms with a wicked smirk, “and I command three.”  
“I still have the advantage, pretty boy! My monster has 3500 attack points!”  
“That won’t matter for long. I activate Polymerization to form my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!”

An animated rendering of the powerful monster flashes across the screen for everyone to see.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you only have 700 life points remaining. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!”  
“Shit!” Brilliant bolts of lightning flash on the screen above. The opponent’s monster screams as it’s blasted into pieces.  
“Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys your monster and takes 1000 of your life points, bringing you down to zero. Which is what you are.” His opponent’s cursing is lost to the cheering of the crowd. He reaches into his pocket.  
“Here, take it.” He pushes the bundle of money towards the triumphant brunet.

“HOLD IT!” Jounouchi pushes his way to the table. “That was a fuck awesome duel. HOWEVER, there is no gambling in this establishment!”  
“Mind your own business, mutt.”  
“My house, my rules, Kaiba!” Fortunately, Jounouchi did not plan to say much after that.  
Seto is once more sporting his blue trench coat, underneath is a sleeveless black turtleneck that leaves nothing to the imagination, several decorative belts with silver chains, tight pants, and heavy knee-high boots complete today’s fashion statement.

“Damn, you shopping at Hot Topic now?” the blond can’t help but ask.  
“Shut up,” growls Seto, gathering his cards to leave. Jounouchi follows him.  
“Hey! I’m not done with you! Where have you been for the last week?”  
“It doesn’t concern you.” Jounouchi grabs Seto’s arm.  
“Yes it does! You brought this shit into MY building! If you need money do NOT gamble for it here!” Seto rolls his eyes.  
“So sorry, mutt. I’ll be moving elsewhere as soon as I have my arm back.” Seto yanks himself from the blond’s grip.  
“Dammit, Kaiba! If you need money I can give it to you!” The back fist slams into his cheek so fast he’s on the ground before he realizes he’s been hit.

The security guards make to interfere, but their young boss waves them off. Jounouchi’s friends try run through the thick crowd to reach him, Honda throwing threats at Seto as he rolls up his sleeves, ready to punch the other teen as soon as he’s close enough. It’s so noisy and packed in only a few people have noticed the fight. All the while Seto’s eyes burn into Jounouchi like dry ice.

“I’ve already told you I’m not some charity case for you to take pity on, mongrel!” With Miho and Yugi’s help, Jounouchi climbs back to his feet. His cheek is turning purple even as they speak.  
“You’re gonna be beggin’ for pity in a sec, asswipe,” bellows Honda, cocking his fist back.  
“Wait!” Jou grabs him by the wrist. “Let me talk to him.”  
“Are you fucking nuts?”  
“Probably, but let me talk to him anyway.”  
“WE have nothing to talk about, mutt.”  
“Look,” Jounouchi says sharp enough to cut through stone as he lets Honda’s wrist go and takes a step towards Seto, “I didn’t mean to insult you. So I’m sorry. But isn’t there some other way you can make your cash?” Jounouchi doesn’t want to suggest that Seto go back to whoring, but he’s seen the guy act as translator. There have to be other jobs like that that he can do!

Seto pauses, seriously thinking over Jounouchi’s words. His blue eyes glance at the display case he can see over the blond’s shoulder.  
Inside the Plexiglas box are diagrams and partially made modules. The hologram prototype has been on display for the last several months.

“How far away are you from a working model of the holo-system?”  
“About a year. Why?”  
“Give me access to the labs and I’ll have it to you in a month.” The group looks at Seto like he’s a madman.  
“That’s fucking impossible, Kaiba,” yells Honda.  
“Jou has some of the top experts working under him. I don’t think he needs YOU,” snaps Miho. She has nothing against the brunet, not really, but she won’t let him insult her friend and his team like that.  
“Maybe we should give him a chance...” Yugi says, meek under the pressure of the others.

Seto ignores all of it, waiting for Jounouchi’s answer.

“Normally, I would say ‘hell no’. BUT, because that advice you gave me worked out better than I could have dreamed, I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. I expect you in my office tomorrow morning, eight o’ clock sharp.” Seto smirks and rests a hand on his hip.  
“I’ll be there.” His trench coat waves with dramatic flair as he walks to the elevators. Several nearby girls swoon.

Jounouchi just hopes he isn’t making a big mistake. He doesn’t believe that Seto is the type to sell information to other companies, but he could be wrong. At the same time though, he wants the brunet to be able to earn the money he needs in something that he can be proud of. The teachers are always talking about how Seto must be a genius. If they’re right... Then both of them will get something out of this job.

“Jou-kun...” Yugi tugs on the boy’s sleeve. “What about the test?”  
“I’ll do a make up one.” Yugi sweatdrops.  
“You’re using this as an excuse to get out of it.” Jounouchi grins and puffs out his chest.  
“Sure am! Ha ha ha ha ha!”


	5. Chapter 5

Jounouchi can’t say he’s surprised when Seto shows up to work an hour early. The brunet is always in class before everyone else, so it only stands to follow. The blond has to keep himself from drooling in the other’s teen’s presence. He’s wearing that Italian suit again and it’s doing all kinds of things to Jounouchi’s libido.

The young corporate owner shows his classmate around the labs he will be working in and introduces him as the head R&D guy in a branch company to the rest of the team working on the holo-system. The brunet greets them with a smooth, cool tone. He knew it was too much to hope for Seto to be warm and sociable.

“Kaiba-san has graciously agreed to assist us in getting the system out ahead of schedule and will be here for a month. I want everyone to get along and concentrate fully on the project. For now, I’m going to catch Kaiba-san up on what we have so far, so you guys can get back to doing what you were doing.”

Seto takes note that the atmosphere is relaxed while holding onto its professionalism. He figures it has to do with the blond’s own relaxed nature. As long as everyone does his or her job and stays out of his way, he doesn’t really care. He follows Jounouchi to the lab’s office where he pulls out various blueprints and schematics. “You came up with all of these?”  
“More or less.”  
“Impressive. I didn’t think you were that intelligent.”  
“Geez, everyone says that.” Jounouchi sulks a bit and takes a seat behind his desk on a plush chair.  
“It’s your own fault,” Seto says while looking everything over in detail.  
“How do you figure that?”  
“It’s your attitude, how you hold yourself, your speech patterns. They all point to,” he paused, trying to think of a diplomatic term he could use. The blond IS his boss for the time being. “Not in the upper echelon.” Jounouchi huffs and sinks into his chair.

“So what do you think so far?”  
“Ingenious on the rudimentary levels, but I can see where all of the flaws are.” Golden-brown eyes open wide.  
“You can? You’re not pulling my leg?” Seto snorts.  
“Why would I bother doing that? Show me to one of the units you have and I’ll demonstrate what it is I mean. Then I need the programming you’ve been developing.”  
“Shit, you really are a genius!”  
“So I’ve been told. Come on, mutt, we don’t have all day. We still have to go to school.”  
“You’ve got to be joking!” But one glance into artic blues tells him otherwise. “You’re totally serious about still going to school... You are insane.” Jounouchi sighs and uses the intercom to order that his uniform be brought down to the lab.

“Okay, Seto, before I let you start the real work there’s one thing I need from you.” Seto raises one perfect brow.  
“And that would be?”  
“To stop calling me mutt or mongrel, and anything else derogatory. I promise to do the same for you, alright?”  
“I suppose I can hold to that.” The blond smiles.  
“I’m glad we understand each other!”  
“Let’s stop wasting time, pup.”  
“Dammit, Seto!”

~

“Morning, guys!” Jounouchi greets his friends as he enters the classroom with Seto. The brunet goes straight to his seat and gets out his first period book.  
“Jou-kun, we didn’t expect to see you,” Yugi says in pleasant surprise. The blond takes his usual seat in the middle of his friends.  
“Yeah, well, Seto said we had no excuse to miss it.”

“What’s it like working with him?” Miho asks.  
“Not too bad. He’s somewhat a control freak, but I’ve dealt with worse. And, well, I hate to admit it, but he wasn’t kidding about being some kind of super genius. He could probably build the holo-system in a garage.”  
“Seriously? Then why the hell is he still here?” questions Honda.  
“He can’t afford any other schooling. He has to take care of his brother, remember?”

“Are you going to hire him?”  
“Huh?” Jounouchi stares at his diminutive friend.  
“He’s really smart, right? And you’re the boss, so you can hire whoever you want, regardless of schooling achievements.” For several moments Jounouchi wonders if Yugi is also a genius.  
“I don’t know if he would go for it...but I could breach the topic once the month is up.” Yugi smiles.  
“Good. I bet it would be nice having someone around your own age at work.”

The school bell rings, forcing everyone to hurry to their seats. Jounouchi groans as he realizes he’s going to have to take that test after all.

~

Seto meets back up with Jounouchi at Katsuya Corps. after he stops off at his house to take care of Mokuba. The boy knows how to self-medicate, but it’s easier when Seto does it for him. The brunet gets back to work right where he stopped that morning like he had never left. Jounouchi finds it amazing how Seto can write in code like it’s his first language.

“Are you just going to watch?” Seto’s words break the blond out of his trance.  
“Sorry. Even the guys here who have been working code for twenty years don’t do it that fast.”  
“I have a knack for it,” Seto said like it wasn’t anything special.

Jounouchi goes back to Seto-watching, admiring how the lab coat looks on the teen. Of course, a burlap sack would probably look good on him too. Hell, even a golfing outfit would look good on him and those things are hideous! Seto pauses in his programming and glances over his shoulder at his ‘boss’. He releases a short sigh and walks over to him. Jounouchi’s sure that the brunet is about to give him a yelling, and he will deserve it for slacking off. But instead, Seto lowers down to his knees and unzips Jounouchi’s pants.

“Seto?!” The blond bites his lip as his cock is freed and firmly stroked.  
“This is what you want, isn’t it? It’s already hard.” Seto sucks on the side of the shaft, making Jounouchi quiver.  
“God...” The blond buries his hands in Seto’s hair, face flushed. They’re alone in this section of the lab, but if one of the others comes looking for him, the eyeful that person will get!

Seto pulls his full length into his throat, sucking and humming, trying to get him off quick. Jounouchi lifts away one hand to bite his palm in order to keep quiet. Seto works him harder.  
Soon enough, the brunet is swallowing the blond’s cum, not missing a drop.

Jounouchi pants and wipes sweat and hair from his eyes. “You didn’t have to do that...” Seto stands and brushes off his pants.  
“I wanted to.” He returns to the computer, back to writing code once again.

 

By the end of the first week, they are able to see the vast improvements in the first testing stage for the holo-system. The creatures are just stick figures, but they move and react like they are supposed to. They jump and block, dodge and attack, they wave their wings, tails, and other things. Next they have to work out the glitches in the second stage where basic skins and weapon models are added in.

“Good job, everyone!” Jounouchi is always sure to congratulate his workers on a job well done. He even gives surprise bonuses when he thinks they’re deserved. The lab team members praise and pat each other on the back. A few are even brave enough to approach Seto, the one they know is who made all of the difference. Seto manages a few polite thank yous, which is a lot for him.

Jounouchi glances to his expensive name brand watch. “It’s already getting late, so how about everybody take the rest of the night off and we’ll start fresh in the morning?” He grins at the positive reactions of calling it an early evening and bids his employees goodnight. “Ready to go, Seto? I’ll drop you off at your place if you didn’t come by car. Huh? What is it?” It seems he caught the brunet staring. Seto looks away like it was nothing.  
“You’re a good puppy.” Jounouchi scowls.  
“Will you stop calling me that?”  
“I think it suits you.” And that’s the end of the matter as far as the brunet is concerned. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll walk home.” He hangs up his lab coat in his designated locker and slips on his suit jacket.  
“I’m not letting you walk home at this hour, Seto.”  
“It’s not like I haven’t done it millions of times before. Go home to your family and gets some sleep.”

Jounouchi is already angry from the continuing dog jokes, as ‘soft’ as they’ve gotten, but he can’t in good conscious let the other teen walk home after dark. Seto has to pass through the red-light district to get home, so anything can happen between here and there! He lets Seto get a head start on him then follows the other male in his car with the lights off.

~*~*~*~

Seto takes deep breaths of the cool air. It’s been a while since he’s been able to walk alone like this and he’s found that he’s missed it. There’s something to be said for late night walks under the moon and stars. He snorts to himself. “When did I become a romantic?” He chalks it up to being tired and quickens his step.

Up ahead he notices a familiar silhouette, but can’t place who it is at the moment. “Ah, Seth. There you are.”  
“I’m not working tonight, Goro.” Goro was one of his regulars when he walked the street. In fact, it was a session with Goro where Jounouchi interrupted and took him home instead.  
“Come on, Seth,” the man manages to urge without begging, his tone smooth as a rose petal. He pulls Seto close to him when the brunet is close enough. His breath is sweet from wine. “I’ve been looking for you all night. Ten-thousand for a quickie, okay?” The man cups Seto’s balls through his suit pants, wringing a small gasp from the teen.

Then bright lights flood the area, blinding them both for a few seconds. “Get the fuck off him,” Jounouchi growls. Goro scowls.  
“Is that where you’ve been, Seth? Did you get a sugar daddy?” Seto releases an annoyed breath.  
“Apparently.”

“I said get the fuck off him!” Jounouchi orders once more. “Don’t make me come over there to kick your ass!” Goro bares his teeth and glares at the blond.  
“Go the hell away, you little brat. We’re performing a business transaction here.”

Jounouchi really does look like he’s going to jump out of the car to take the bigger man on. Seto mentally curses at himself and places his body between the two. “Mutt, stay where you are. Goro, follow me.” Without waiting for a reply from either, he pulls Goro deeper into the alley where the light doesn’t reach.

The blond rolls up the windows and grips the steering wheel so hard he thinks he hears it cracking. He can imagine what Seto is doing with that no good jerk! The brunet is probably on his knees right now, sucking him off just as he had done for him not long ago.

By the time Seto comes back, the blond is seething. Steam can almost be seen coming from his head. Seto sighs and climbs into the car, resting an arm on the window frame. “There’s no point getting jealous over me. I don’t belong to anyone.”  
“Dammit! Why do you treat yourself like that?!”  
“Be—oof!” The blond lunges from his seat and right onto Seto, catching the brunet by surprise. “Jounouchi?!” In one motion, Jounouchi pulls the seat adjuster and pins Seto on his back. Jealous passion fuels the blond’s kiss, stealing Seto’s breath and strength.

The blond opens Seto’s shirt, biting and sucking on the exposed flesh, leaving his mark as much as he can. Seto’s breath hitches as he arches under him. He’s never seen Jounouchi this aggressive even in a fistfight; it’s a side of the blond that’s he’s never been privy to. He feels his pants become unfasten before they’re jerked down. He hears a faint rip as the expensive material is torn. But he doesn’t have time to complain before Jounouchi is assaulting him with his tongue again, then the fair teen is shifting around until his own pants are open and he’s between Seto’s legs.

Seto doesn’t try to stop Jounouchi’s madness. He’s pre-lubricated so isn’t worried about tearing like his poor pants, and his own dick is throbbing with need now. He raises his hips, making it easier for the other when Jounouchi slams into him. The blond’s cock penetrates deep inside, forcing a cry to escape Seto’s throat.

Jounouchi takes him hard and fast, his shaft touching everywhere within the blue-eyed teen. Seto grabs fistfuls of Jounouchi’s trench coat, holding on tight as he’s fucked like a wild animal. The heat from their bodies fogs up the car windows, the whole frame shakes with every powerful buck of the angry blond’s hips.

Finally the dam inside of Seto snaps and he cums with a hoarse shout. “Ahn!” He arches tight like a bow and sprays his seed between them, painting his chest and stomach white.  
“Seto!” Jounouchi climaxes right behind him, sinking himself in deep when he does, coating Seto’s insides with a hot wave of his seed.

The teens collapse, panting and gasping for air. After several minutes, Jounouchi lifts himself off and sits back in the driver’s seat. He’s silent as Seto cleans himself up with a box of tissues that his mother insists he keep in the car. The brunet doesn’t say anything when Jounouchi drives him back to his house.

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Jounouchi croaks out. He doesn’t see Seto raise a brow in question because his head is bowed against the steering wheel. “I can’t believe I—What have I done?”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, except sex in a public area.”  
“What the fuck?! But I—”  
“It wasn’t rape. I let you do it.” Jounouchi looks up at him, eyes brimming with tears of shame and regret.  
“Why?” Seto reaches over and wipes a tear from the blond’s eye with his thumb.  
“I wanted to.” Seto slides out of the car and goes inside. He’s glad that Mokuba would have gone to bed long ago. He heads straight to his shower, but the warmth in the water can’t compare to the odd warmth in his chest. He’s never had anyone jealous over him before. It’s strange how appealing it is.

Jounouchi manages to recompose himself enough to drive back to the manor. He’s still horrified at his inexcusable actions, but relieved that Seto had for some reason wanted the advances. “God I’m a lucky asshole. I should burn in hell.” He glances down then to the passenger side and realizes he will, without doubt, see hell in the morning when the maid finds out what he did to his clothes let alone the car seat.


	6. Chapter 6

The end of the month draws to a close, and as Seto had promised in the beginning, the product is ready for retail. It won’t go on the market immediately. Jounouchi is going to follow Seto’s suggestion of holding a Duel Monsters tournament to build up the hype to sell the Duel Disk to (and to do a few more tweaks to the system). The brunet even outlined the whole event for him.

Since the incident in the red-light distract, Jounouchi has tried to keep things professional between them. But it always inevitably ends up with them screwing like rapid llamas somewhere. The blond shakes his head. He needs to stop thinking, his metaphors are horrible.

He stares at the check on his desk and feels the sudden urge to tear it to pieces. The check also spells the end to their insane affair. Once Seto has his money, he won’t need Jounouchi for anything anymore. He’ll be able to get a normal job somewhere, one that people will approve of so he won’t have to worry about his image reflecting on his precious little brother.

It’s a good thing. It really is. But Jounouchi feels like pulling out his hair and destroying his office anyways.

There’s a knock on his door that gives him just enough warning to compose himself. Seto steps inside. “You did it, Seto. The damn thing works just like you said it would. I tried for months with a team of experts and you did it practically alone in a month.”  
“Don’t burst a vein, puppy. Not everyone can be a genius.” Jounouchi doesn’t even react to the insult anymore. It began to feel more like a pet name than anything during week two. Though that may have been his business side kicking in so he wouldn’t strangle the brunet before the job was done.  
“Yeah, whatever,” Jounouchi agrees with as much casual grace as he can muster while holding up the check. “The agreed amount, plus some extra for other uh, services rendered.” He feels a blush stain his cheeks in spite of his efforts. He coughs to cover up his embarrassment and continues speaking. “I doubt I have to say ‘use it wisely’, so I won’t.” He hands the valuable piece of paper to the other teen. Seto’s hand overlaps his own.

Jounouchi’s heart stops.

The check is slipped out of his lax fingers. He’s so caught up in Seto’s smoldering gaze he barely catches the brunet’s words. “Thank you.”

Once he’s alone, Jounouchi melts into his seat. “I hate it when he teases.” He shivers as he thinks of those eyes that have always managed to hold his attention. “I’m not going to miss your dumb ass,” he declares to the room. “I’m going to see you in school everyday.”

~*~*~*~

A week goes by without Seto showing up for school. It’s an unusual thing for a perfect attending student to do. But the teachers don’t look too worried, so the cold brunet must have given early notice. Most of the student body doesn’t care about Kaiba Seto, but the teenaged population does love its gossip.

Jounouchi, though he can guess where the blue-eyed teen is well enough, can’t help by worry anyways. This hasn’t escaped his friends’ notice. Honda sighs and sits next to his best friend at the usual lunch spot in the courtyard. “Come on, spit it out. Where is the jerk?” Yugi gives Honda a light whap on the arm for the unnecessary insult when their friend is in obvious distress. Miho has a seat with the rest of them.  
“You said everything at work went fine, right?”  
“Yeah, everything was dandy and I let my stupid ass get carried away,” Jounouchi mumbles into his soda can.  
“So where is he?” Honda urges.  
“He’s probably with his brother. He would have gotten the surgery done ASAP.”

“Why don’t you visit them?” suggests Yugi.  
“No way. He probably wants nothing more to do with me.”  
“Did he actually say that?”  
“Well, no...” Miho rolls her eyes at the blond’s unusual hesitance.  
“So go visit them, stupid.” Jounouchi’s brain tries to come up with excuses not to.  
“But I promised to do stuff with Honda!”  
“Nah, if that’s what it takes to make your sorry ass happy again, go for it. I have a date with Shizuka anyway.”  
“Dammit, Honda! What did I say about dating my sister?!”

The majority of their lunch is spent with Jounouchi chasing Honda around for putting the moves on his sister, but at least the blond seems to be back to his normal self.

~*~*~*~

Jounouchi walks down the halls of Domino General Hospital. Seto never actually told him which hospital it was, but a little digging around made it easy to find out. In truth, he’s a little nervous about this trip. This will be the first time he’s ever met Seto’s little brother Mokuba. He doesn’t even know if Seto thought he was worth mentioning to the kid. Sure they got closer during that month together, but he’s pretty sure the brunet only thought of him as a quick fuck. Even if he did sometimes catch Seto looking at him when the other boy didn’t think he knew.  
Even though sometimes, just sometimes, Jounouchi swore he could see more than lust in those blue eyes.

He reaches the room Mokuba is supposed to be recovering in. He swallows his nerves and knocks on the doorframe. “Hello? Who’s there?”  
“Uh, hi. I’m a friend of your brother’s. Name’s Jounouchi Katsuya.” Bandaged eyes and a brilliant smile turn towards him.  
“Oh! Oniisama’s told me lots about you, Jou-kun!”  
“He has?” Jou can’t believe it! Not only did Seto bother mentioning him, but he did it often enough to warrant a ‘lots’?  
“Yeah! You’re funny, and smart, and oniisama likes you lots and lots!”  
“Uh, wow...I didn’t know he thought that highly of me.” Jounouchi thinks he might go into shock. This is way more than he could have hoped for. Mokuba giggles.  
“I’m not surprised. Oniisama is really quiet about his feelings. He’s silly that way, you know?”

“Pup?” Seto brushes pass him to set a tray of food on the bedside table.  
“Should I even bother telling you not to call me dog names?” Jounouchi grumbles. Even with the new revelations, he’s still a little sore about the brunet. There’s no guarantee that he wasn’t just a favored fling.  
“You’ll only waste your breath,” admits Seto. Mokuba laughs at the two.

“Jou-kun, I want to thank you,” Mokuba says with another smile.  
“Thank me? For what?”  
“Oniisama said you paid for my surgery.” The blond blinks and looks at his sometimes lover who, for the first time in Jounouchi’s memory, is blushing. He will have to tease the taller teen for it later. “And you make oniisama happy!” the boy adds without any provocation. Seto grabs Jounouchi and drags him out of the room.  
“We’ll be back in a minute, Mokuba. I need to talk to the puppy here.”

“Ow, hey! What’s the deal?” Jounouchi rubs his wrist once Seto drops his hold.  
“What are you doing here, pup?”  
“I thought I’d see how you and your brother were doing.” He grins. “So, you really think I’m funny and smart, huh?”  
“Mokuba obviously exaggerated.”  
“Uh huh, sure he did.” The fair teen’s grin grows when he sees a light blush spread over Seto’s cheeks again. “Was he exaggerating when he said you liked me?” Now it’s Jounouchi’s turn to blush as hope burns in his chest.  
“Utterly and completely,” Seto answers with a dead serious tone.

Jounouchi’s brow twitches. “Jerk.”  
“What? Were you expecting me to ask you out? Sorry, puppy. I don’t date outside of my species.”  
“Shut up already!”

That’s it! He does NOT like Seto!

Seto smirks and pats Jounouchi on the head. “I’ll pick you up for a walkie at eight.”  
“Okay.”

Maybe he likes him just a little.  
Now if he can just break him of the dog jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
